Inside the Outfit
by Spowder
Summary: Bella isn't like any other girl Edward has met. She dresses odd and acts strange around him. This unique girl attracts his attention and is infactuated with her at first sight. Watch as their awkward friendship becomes a smoldering romance. AH. Rated M.
1. Red Skirt

**A/N: So this is my first shot at a fanfiction. Bella and Edward are human. Bella isn't like any other girl Edward has met. She dresses odd and acts strange around him. This unique girl attracts his attention and is infactuated with her at first sight. Watch as their awkward friendship becomes a smoldering romance. Lemons will be in future chapters.**

**I would absolutely love it if you were to review. They would certainly make me want to continue with this story and write more. **

**I don't own Twilight and all that jazz.**

* * *

**EPOV:**

Huh, so this was Forks High School.

I finally got away from my parents battering about my first day of school here. I love Esme and Carlisle to death, but that doesn't mean they put stuff on a little too hard. Ever since they adopted me years ago they've always went through their way to give me the best of life they could give. I appreciate all that they've done nearly every day of my life.

I was sitting in my car as a couple guys walked past. I could literally see their tongues hanging out of their mouths. I smirked to myself. My Volvo was my favorite obsession.

I pulled my bag from the passenger seat and opened the door to step out. I clicked the lock button on the keys before placing them in my pocket. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked towards the school doors.

A couple of girls chatting near on the sidewalk immediately stopped as I walked by. I could feel their eyes on the back of my head as I pushed the door open and stepped inside. I sighed and shook my head. I had a feeling this school wasn't going to be better than any other.

"May I help you?" Looks like I've made it into the office without even realizing.

"Uh, yes. I'm new here. My name's Edward Cullen, I wasn't here to get my schedule during the summer and..." I ran my hand through my already messy hair.

"Oh, yes! Of course. I'll get that and some papers for you to fill out here." The woman took another look at me before turning around. I felt myself rolling my eyes. After standing at the desk for who knows how long she finally found the papers.

"You can sit over there if you'd like. Just turn these back in when you're done." She handed me the stack and pointed to a chair off to the corner. I sat down and pulled out the pen and started answering the questions listed. I heard the door open as I finished the second portion, but didn't pay any attention to it. I started to write down Carlisle's phone number when a voice startled me and caused me to glance up.

"Hello, Mrs. Wise." The girl's voice was beautiful music.

"Bella, dear! How was your summer?" Their voices began to fade as I took in the girl's, _Bella's_, appearance. I've never seen anyone so...different.

From the back I could see that her brown hair was pulled over the side of one of her shoulders. She was wearing a blue and white striped long sleeve shirt underneath a jeweled vest and a red flowing skirt that reached abover her knees. On her tiny legs she had flower patterened leggings and on her feet a pair of worn out converses. I could see on her right ear a golden hooped earing.

"Edward? Are you finished with those papers?" My mouth went dry as the oddly dressed girl turned around to see who the attendant was talking to.

"Almost." I barely managed to say. This strange girl was nothing but gorgeous. Her long curly hair came down past her shoulders, almost reaching her elbows, and framed her heart shaped face. Her lips had the slightest pink tinge to them and were turned up to a half smile. I looked into the girls eyes and almost gasped. They were the deepest shade of brown.

She was still looking at me so I jerked my head down to the papers on my lap. My brow furrowed. Never have I acted this way about a girl before. Hell, I hardly ever noticed girls or the way they looked. What was up with me?

After ten minutes I was done filling out the sheets. I had to mentally yell at myself not to look up at the girl the whole time, but I finished. I stood up and was greatfull to see that Bella had left. I didn't need to embarrass myself anymore than I already have. I grabbed my schedule and headed down the hallway towards World History. I found the class with no problem and sat down in a desk near the back of the class.

The bell rang seconds after I took my seat and students began to file in the classroom. To my annoyance, one of the girls from this morning decided to take the desk right next to mine. The whole class seemed to be staring. Great.

"Hey there, I'm Jessica." She leaned towards me with her hand splayed out on my desk. I nearly gagged on the fumes of her perfume.

"Edward." I nodded. A sound came out of her throat and I raised my eyebrows. Was that supposed to be attractive?

"Edward, I absolutely love your hair. Is it natural?" I quickly darted her hand that was reaching towards my head. I saw her pointed face freeze before she put on a fake smile. She opened her mouth to speak but the teacher came through the door and announced his name. Jessica winked at me from her desk and mouthed 'We'll talk later.' I couldn't wate.

**------**

To my horror Jessica had friends. In all three classes that I've had so far I've been having to dodge hands and hazy looks from girls all over the school.

To my disappointment I never ran into Bella. I couldn't get those large brown eyes out of my head. The affect she had on me was obvious.

It was now time for lunch and I was clueless on who to sit with. Mike, a kid from my second period class waved me over. I shrugged and sat down in the seat next to him. As I sat down he pounded me on the shoulder.

"Dude, heard Jessica wants to go with you to Lauren's party. She's one fine piece of..." And at that moment I didn't care what piece of ass Jessica was. _She_ was here.

At a table zoned off to the side near a window sat Bella. She was sitting with her legs folded underneath her in a chair with a book out in front of her. She had a brown paper sack next to her and a sandwich in her hand. Her hair was now pulled into a low pony tail down her back.

"She's weird, that girl." Mike said with a mouth full of pizza. "She always dresses so strange and seems to wear the same clothes every year. No one really talks to her." I felt myself wanting to hit Mike.

"Why?"

"She's poor, you know, and her dad is-" I rolled my eyes.

"No. Why does no one talk to her?"

"Look at her, dude. Who wants to talk with someone like that?" I narrowed my eyes in anger. How could they act this way towards her? I shot Mike a glare and stood up.

"Dude, where are you going?"

"_Dude_, I'm going to get some lunch." I wondered over to the sandwhich line and looked back over towards Bella. Now she wasn't sitting alone. There was another girl with shorter brown hair and glasses. I smiled as I watched Bella throw back her head in laughter. The lunch lady cleared her throat and I hurried up and took a tray. I gave her some money and headed back over to Mike. As soon as I sat down Jessica made her appearance.

"So, Edward. I know you're new and I thought it'd be great if you'd join me at Lauren's party this Saturday."

"Sorry, Jessica, but I can't." She pushed her lips together in a fish like expression and angled her face towards mine.

"Why not?"

"I'm going out of town this weekend." She frowned and placed on of her hands on my shoulders. I gently grabbed her hand and pushed it off my shoulder. "Sorry, Jessica, but it just won't work out." She turned on her heel and stomped away.

The bell rang signaling lunch was over.

I stood up and threw away my trash and headed to science without giving a goodbye to Mike. The school's class rooms weren't that hard to figure out. I was in my desk a few minutes before the bell rang. I pulled out a notebook from my bag as people began to come in. To my pleasure none of Jessica's girls were here and no one seemed to pay much attention to me. The teacher, Mr. Boman, began describing the lessons that would be going on this year.

"Now I want you all to find and partner and-" The door swung open and a striped shirt came into view. I began to feel my heart race in my chest. Bella came walking through the door and tripped on the way to the teacher's desk.

"Woops." A couple kids snickered as her face heated up with a blush. "Sorry, I was down at the counceler's office." She handed him a green sheet of paper.

"Alright. Go take a seat next to that young man right there." I watched in shock as he pointed to the empty seat next to mine. Bella looked at me and I watched her eyes grow a bit wider. She looked back at the teacher and back at me. Then she started walking.

I noticed she was looking down as she walked. Students stared at her as she passed their desks and when she finally sat down next to me on her stool. I glanced at her and noticed her bangs coming out of her pony tail. They covered the side of her face and hid her eyes from view. The teacher cleared his throat.

"Like I was saying before...I want you all to pair up with a partner and begin to answer these set of questions about what you know about Chemistry. Tomorrow we'll make a list and begin learning how the atom was founded. We'll start off easy before we get to the complicated stuff. Now find a partner and get to work." I looked around and watched as everyone began to move and sit with someone. I took another look at Bella and cleared my throat.

"Would you like to be partners?" Bella's head shot up and she turned her head towards me. I gave her a small smile. Her brown eyes were still set in the shocked expression as she nodded.

"Great." I felt myself grinning as I looked at her. Her face was flawless. Unlike other girls, she didn't wear makeup, not like she needed any. Her cheeks held a natural blush and her lips stood out against her porcelain skin. I had no idea why no one else noticed this.

"I'm Edward." I looked into her eyes and found myself still smiling. Her cheeks reddened once more and she looked off towards the side.

"Bella." She mumbled. I let out a small chuckle. She was absolutely adorable. A set of papers was set on our desk. I reached out for one at the same time as Bella. My fingers grazed hers and I felt myself freeze. Her skin was so warm and soft. It seemed to send tremors of electricity throughout my body. Bella jerked her hand away and flinched.

"Sorry." I don't know what I was apologizing for. Was it for the fact that our hands touched or for the fact that it made my whole body erupt in small flames? I slid my fingers through my hair and sighed. Bella leaned away and held her arms close to her sides. I cleared my throat awkwardly for the second time.

"I guess we should get to work." And that's what we did. We answered the questions together with the least amount of words possible. I found myself looking at her for most of the class but hardly got a glance back from her. We worked as if we were made to by force and nothing else. I tried to ignore the sense of dissapointment that I felt.

The class was almost over. I looked once more at Bella and was glad to see her return my gaze. I stared into her eyes longer than I probably should have.

"Bella, I-" The bell rang. She shot up from her stool and grabbed her bag. She basically ran out of the class and it caused me to frown. I slowly packed up my notebook and noticed a book left on Bella's side of the table. _Wuthering Heights_. Ah, she was a fan of classics. I grabbed it and placed it in my backpack along with my stuff. Even though our first encounter wasn't anything like I expected, I found myself growing anxious to talk to her again.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Next you'll get to see how they act with each other in gym class and for the rest of the school day._

_Please don't forget to review!_


	2. Rose Pin

**A/N: So here's the second chapter. I love writing Bella's POV. She's a little silly but that's why Edward loves her. I will alternate between her and Edward's POV throughout the story. **

**Earlier I tried to edit the first chapter a bit and seemed to have posted it twice. I was slightly embarrassed. I'm new here and I failed to scroll down and see the 'Switch this chapter with this chapter' section. **

**Please remember to review! It makes me write faster and fills my heart with joy.**

**I really want to hear your thoughts and advice.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

No jelly on, no jelly on.

I took in a deep breath and headed to the locker rooms. How I loathed gym. I walked up to my locker that I've had for the past year and popped it open. I grabbed my oversized clothes and marched off to the bathroom stalls to change. This is how it always went. I'd change in the bathroom, go put my clothes in my locker while all the girls shot me strange looks and snickered, and stood by myself aching for gym class to be over every second.

Yet today was different. I didn't find myself focusing on thinking the alphabet backwards or reciting lines from Romeo and Juliet, I found myself thinking back to Chemistry. And lunch. And Edward. And...Edward.

Oh, Edward.

I sighed to myself as I lifted off my vest and pulled down my red skirt. I looked down at myself and shrugged. My gym outfit could do with a little more color to it. I pulled the gray t-shirt that read Forks High School Gym over my striped long sleeve and slipped the knee length blue shorts over my flowered leggings. I smiled to myself and walked out of the stall. I grabbed the back of my long hair that was strapped back in a pony tail and pulled it over my shoulder.

I lifted up my hand that lightly touched Edward's and stared at it. The feeling that I felt wouldn't leave my mind. I was so unbelievably nervous around him. Everytime he ran his hands through that wild, sexy, copper hair I wished my hands would take his place. When he gave me that crooked smile I'd feel myself blushing just at the look he gave me. He probably thought I was just as crazy as everyone makes me out to be.

I heard a snort come from the left of me and turned my head. Lauren was nudging her friend in the side and whispering in her ear. I shook my head with a sad smile and walked out of the locker room. The way they acted like they knew me was nothing but laughable. I walked over to my normal spot in the corner of the room and rocked on my heels. I looked at the wall to my right and stared at the poster on the wall. There was a group of kids playing basketball and the words 'Just Play' at the bottom. Every day I look at this poster and stare at the weird red head standing off in the back all alone while all the other kids are having a great time. I raised up my hand and brushed my forefinger against his curly mass of hair. Poor kid.

"Bella!" I jumped and gasped. My hand went to my heart. It felt like it was about to bust out of my chest not because of the fact that I was startled, but because I knew who that voice belonged to. Edward. I turned around and took in his appearance. He looked the same as he did earlier today, but I can't help to be startled at how gorgeous this boy was. He hair was messed up in such a perfect way and his green eyes and handsome facial features were angled to this side as he gave me a breath taking smile.

"You left this back in class." He held my book in his hands and lifted it towards me. I stared at him through wide eyes. My tongue felt like a ten pound marble was setting on top of it.

"I-yes, that's mine." Of course he knows it's yours, you idiot. I grasped it out of his hands and pushed it to my chest. I continued staring him like an idiot.

"Well," Oh, he's brushing his hand through those gorgeous locks. "I guess I should go talk to the coach." I nodded. Well, at least I _think_ I nodded. I mean, if jerking your head down like a chicken counts, then yeah, I nodded.

Edward turned around and walked away. I let my eyes drift from the back of his head to his back and down a little bit lower... Stop, Bella. Stop looking at his butt. You're not a butt looker atter. Wait, a butt looker atter? I really am some kind of crazy.

I placed _Wuthering Heights _on the floor below the poster. I looked back at the freckled kid and frowned. I couldn't help but to feel connected to him.

A whistle blew and I looked over to the front of the gym to where kids were gathered around. I mentaly groaned and slanked my feet over to join them. I looked to where Edward was standing and made sure not to join his side of the group of students.

"Today we'll be playing a rousing game of dodge ball." I round of groands filled the class, including mine. "Now I know how you all love working as a team...but please try to at least act like you're having fun for my sake." Coach Gladden chuckled and looked over to me. "Loving the outfit, Ms. Swan." I gave him a thumbs up and grinned. He was my absolute favorite teacher at this school. He seemed to be the only one who actually got me. The students turned around and shot me glares. I tried not to notice, I really did, but I couldn't help but to notice Edward's amused smile from his side of the room.

"Alright, seperate off. Half the class on one side and the other half on the other. You all know the rules, when I blow the whistle grab a ball and throw!" He stepped back and sat in his chair set in the front of the gym. I joined the group of quieter students that went to the left half of the room. I looked behind me and saw Edward trailing behind. He caught me looking and smiled causing my cheeks to heat up. I quickly turned around and walked a bit faster.

Great balls of fire, Batman.

It was near hell. I was soon dodging balls left and right. This is what I hated about gym. I seemed to be the target for everyone's pleasure. To my amazement I was doing pretty well. A ball went flying right towards me and I ran left and dodged it. Then everything went blank. My left leg slipped on one of the dodge balls and I felt my body jerk forward as I tripped. I closed my eyes and braced my arms out in front of me, but my hands never slammed into the ground.

Warm hands were wrapped around my waist and I was being pulled back into someone's chest. My breathing was fast as I looked down at the person's hands. I knew who they belonged to.

"Careful..." Edwards soft voice whispered near my ear causing me to shudder and nearly gasp. My skin was erupting with heat as his hands stayed in place. I turned my head to see Edward's green eyes staring back into mine. We stayed like this for a couple of seconds, but being me, I had to ruin it by pushing my body away from is. Why did I act this awkward around him?

"Thanks." I muttered and the bell rang. I basically ran to change. I needed to get out of here.

**------**

"Hay." I drawled out the word as I held the phone to my ear with my shoulder. I was at my computer messing with some game I recently found.

"Bella, so how was your day? I heard you had an interesting time in gym." I rolled my eyes as Angela spoke to me through the line. Of course she would've already heard what happened in this small town. I huffed out a breath of air.

"It was nothing, Ang."

"Really? It sure didn't sound like it. I heard the new kid got a nice feel of you."

"Please. I tripped, he caught me, that's it." Angela let out a laugh.

"Sure, Bella, sure." A couple of annoying bings came out of the speakers as I continued clicking the mouse.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm feeding my virtual fish." _Duh_.

"Okay, Bella. How about you have a good night? I'll see you tomorrow at school." We said goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

**------**

I walked down to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Bells? You up?" Charlie asked. I muttered to myself and grabbed a carton of milk.

"Yeah, Dad. Just getting a drink." I heard him grunt something to me and I rolled my eyes.

Charlie, my dad, wasn't exactly the normal loving father. Sure, he showed attention to me every now and then, but other than that we go our seperate ways. That's our do. I poured my glass of milk and sat down at the kitchen table. I put the cup to my lips and grinned. The excitement I was feeling to see Edward again caused me to wake up an hour early. Charlie yelled that he was leaving for work and I heard the door slam. I finished off my glass of milk and set the carton back in the fridge. I walked up the stairs and decided I should go ahead and get dressed.

I walked into my messy room and sighed. I pulled open my closet and looked inside. Jeans? No. Skirt? No. Dress? Maybe.

I pulled out a blue summer dressed along with a purple jacket and a pair of pink boots. Color always makes me feel better. I wear whatever matches my attitude or feelings. Today the bright colors represents excitement and anticipation. I pulled off my long t-shirt I used for sleeping in and pulled on my outfit. After I pushed on my boots I walked over to my dresser. I picked up a hair clip that held a red rose attached to it. I looked in the mirror and pulled back my curly bangs and pinned it with the clip. I left my hair down so it could wave down my shoulders. I grinned at my reflection. I grabbed a long beaded nacklace and threw it around my neck.

Eat your heart out, Edward.

* * *

_A/N: Bella's outfits remind me of one of my good friends at school. She dresses in all sorts of colors and mismatched outfits everyday and doesn't give a hoot. My Bella is loosely based off her._

_Review!_


End file.
